


Leave that to the kids

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Day 4 - Hatori, F/M, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Hatori and Mayuko have both had busy days at work. Will they celebrate Christmas?
Relationships: Shiraki Mayuko/Sohma Hatori
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Leave that to the kids

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers. This is set the Christmas after the main trio graduates. I don't know if Hatori and Mayu living together at that point is canon, but I decided it made sense. It's the same year as my Kagura advent.

Hatori took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Today was such a busy day in the Sohma family clinic. Hatori had expanded his practice beyond the inner estate as the former zodiac members required less of his time. While he was glad to have different challenges, he never realized just how many "ailments" people felt the need to visit the doctor for. He was beginning to understand why Mayu sometimes wanted nothing more than to be away from people. He put on his coat and grabbed his briefcase, nodding farewell to his nurse.  
The walk to their apartment was perfect for decompressing. It started to rain, and Hatori took a moment to lift his face towards the drops before opening his umbrella. He always found the rain a bit refreshing. He assumed it had something to do with his time taking on the form of a seahorse to represent the dragon. He still found it odd that so many of them retained traits from their zodiac spirits. He wondered if it was raining where Kyo was. He still suffered from a lack of energy in the rain, even though there was no physical explanation. It was fascinating from a medical standpoint.  
He opened the door to the apartment to find Mayu setting the table. He wondered if she had attempted cooking tonight. She usually didn't like wasting time on such pursuits. Sure enough, he noticed a takeaway bag sitting on the counter. But it wasn't from one of their usual haunts.  
"Chicken? From a fast food place? What's the occasion?" he deadpanned.  
"Christmas, of course. I'll have you know I had to wait in line for ages to get it. So I definitely deserve this." Mayu pulled out a bottle that was labeled mulled wine. "It's supposed to be really popular for Christmas in some countries. It says something about heating it up, but I don't know if I want to risk it."  
"You got wine to have on a weeknight? That seems daring of you."  
"It will be fine. We'll only have one glass to remain responsible adults. Today was crazy. Most of the students weren't even pretending to pay attention. I swear that Christmas is becoming a bigger event every year."  
"And yet, here you are buying fried chicken, mulled wine, and," he looked at a box, "Christmas cake. We could have just made reservations to go somewhere if you wanted to celebrate."  
"Nah. Leave that to the kids. There are too many of them out tonight. I don't want to spend all day fielding questions from my first year class about my boyfriend."  
Hatori raised an eyebrow. "They don't know you're in a relationship? I'm surprised my family hasn't spread the news."  
Mayu laughed. "That is a surprise, but they're good kids. I do miss last year's group, but it's good to have a Sohma in my class this year. Kisa is a model student and is really coming out of her shell. I saw so much development in Yuki and Kyo during their time with me. Everything made so much more sense when you told me about the curse. I wish I could have done more to help them."  
Hatori smiled as he poured the wine. "I don't think you realize just how much you actually did for them. You treated them like they were normal."  
"Why wouldn't I?" Mayu's expression was confused as she served the chicken.  
"And that answer," he said with a kiss, "is one of the reasons I love you. You took a pair of kids whose own family treated them as untouchable and let them know they were normal. And you don't even realize how special that is."   
Hatori pulled out a small package, "For Christmas."  
Mayu opened it to see a gold necklace with a small book charm. "It's beautiful." She fastened it around her neck before taking out a gift of her own. "Here. I hope you like it."  
Hatori unwrapped a deep brown journal and fountain pen. "I know you can get caught up in your thoughts. I thought you might want somewhere to write them down sometimes."  
"Thank you. It's so thoughtful." He lifted his glass, and Mayu did the same. "Merry Christmas to you. Cheers." Their glasses clinked as a single star twinkled in the sky outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Kentucky Fried Chicken is a really popular Christmas meal in Japan. To the point where people will actually make reservations to eat there. It has something to do with a marketing campaign by the company.


End file.
